The invention relates to a method for drying a surface. More specifically the invention relates to a method for drying a surface of a disc-shaped article comprising covering said surface with a rinsing liquid and displacing said rinsing liquid.
Methods for drying a surface of a disc-shaped article are typically used in semi-conductor industry for cleaning silicon wafer during production processes (e.g. pre photo clean, post CMP-cleaning, and post plasma cleaning). However, such a drying method may be applied for other plate-like articles such as compact discs, photo masks, reticles, magnetic discs or flat panel displays. When used in semiconductor industry it may also be applied for glass substrates (e.g. in silicon-on-insulator processes), III-V substrates (e.g. GaAs) or any other substrates or carriers used for producing integrated circuits.